1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a laser treatment apparatus which is used to treat a patient by irradiating a laser beam to a part of body to be treated (diseased part).
2. Description of Related Art
Laser treatment apparatus for treating a part of a patient's body to be treated (diseased part) by irradiating a laser beam thereto has been used for the treatment of various diseases based on the selection of the wavelength of treatment laser.
In the recent neoplasty for removing wrinkles, ephelides, birthmarks, stains, etc. of patients, attention is paid to laser treatment apparatus that use the CO.sub.2 laser (carbon dioxide gas laser) having infrared wavelengths. In the neoplasty using these laser treatment apparatus, a treatment laser beam is irradiated through a hand piece to the diseased part of a patient. For one of the laser treatment apparatus, there is an apparatus provided with the hand piece having driven mirrors which deflect a treatment laser beam and an aiming light to scan the diseased part in the X-direction and the Y-direction respectively.
However, the driven mirrors for the X- and Y-directions in the conventional laser treatment apparatus are swinging mirrors such as galvano-mirrors, which will change its moving speed according to swinging angle. Consequently, the mirror in moving slowly causes the over-irradiation of the treatment laser beam onto the part to be treated.